


Eat You Up

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, M/M, vampire!Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eat You Up by BoA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Up

Gordon could smell him. Dean was hiding in the last motel room and he was alone. Gordon rubbed his hands together at the thought of all the things he was going to do to him. He was a monster, and he knew it, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun before he took himself out.

He waited until Dean was asleep before breaking in. Gordon grinned, his vampire teeth bursting out, and he tackled Dean. There was nothing Dean could do as he had his wicked way with him.

Before dawn, Gordon left Dean a bloody, but living mess.


End file.
